5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
, or The Quintessential Quintuplets in the official English release, is the first chapter of the 5Toubun no Hanayome manga series. It shares the same story as the original Oneshot but featuring slightly different character designs. Cover Page(s) Color Spread: All five Nakano Quintuplets in their school uniform: Ichika, Nino, Miku, Yotsuba, and Itsuki (counterclockwise) Color Page: A woman in a wedding dress holding a flower banquet. The groom is partially shown in the background. Title Page: same as the color spread Summary Story Chapter Notes *Fuutarou has a frugal lifestyle. He also has a calculative mind.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 4 *Fuutarou prefer solitude, his friends remark that Fuutarou is "by himself again".5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 5 *Itsuki's prominent accessories are two star-shaped hairpins.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 6 *Itsuki's polite speech and manner is first shown.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 75Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 9 *Itsuki cares a lot about eating manner.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 10 *Itsuki asks Fuutarou to tutor her, which he rejects.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 11 *Fuutarou owns an older model candybar phone. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 15 *Fuutarou's Dad is the one who found him a tutoring job.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 15 *Uesugi Family has a debt.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 14 *A rich family moved to the town recently.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 15 *Itsuki is a transfer student, and assigned to the same class as Fuutarou.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 18 *Itsuki's former school is Kurobara Girls High School (Black Rose Girls School in the English version), an elite school typically attended by rich families.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 18 *Itsuki is noted to be "cute" her classmates.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 18 *Ichika refers to her and other girls (who sit near Itsuki) as "pretty girls". 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 22 *Ichika's prominent accessory is a jacket. She tied it around her waist. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 22 *Ichika is able to deduce that Fuutarou currently "targeting" Itsuki, just from a single glance. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 23 *Ichika calls Itsuki as "Itsuki-chan". Chapter 1, page 23 *Ichika has a bold personality, her cleavage is showing. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 23 *Ichika labels Itsuki as someone "earnest/diligent". 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 23 *Ichika's first impression of Fuutarou is that "he's a bookworm who doesn't have a girlfriend". 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 24 *Ichika's "big sister" traits is first shown when she refers to herself as "onee-san" to Fuutarou and ask him to consults on her. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 24 *Yotsuba calls Fuutarou as "Uesugi-san". 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 25 *Yotsuba's prominent accessories are a ribbon and a big tie. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 25 *Yotsuba's excellent eyesight and kind attitude is shown for the first time, she notices a test paper Fuutarou dropped and return it to him. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 27 *Yotsuba's poor academic abilities is first hinted and shown, she gets a zero for a test. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 27 *Yotsuba's first impression of Fuutarou is "someone gloomy and doesn't have many friends". 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 28 *Yotsuba's frank attitude is first shown, she asks Fuutarou to apologize by himself. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 30 *Yotsuba's good manner is first shown. She told Fuutarou to say thank you for those who helped him. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 29 *Miku wears black stocking, while Nino wears white stocking. This can be intrepeted as the first indirect hint of their rivalry.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 30 *Miku's prominent accessory is a wireless headphone that has a triangle-shaped design on both side. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 32 *Miku refers to Itsuki as "someone who is not her friend". 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 33 *Miku & Nino call Itsuki as "Itsuki". 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 34 *Nino's prominent accessories are twin butterfly-shaped ribbons. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 34 *Nino's aggressive traits is first shown and her protectiveness is first hinted, she directly confronts Fuutarou without hesitation. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 35 *Nino's first impression on Fuutarou is "someone persistent and not popular". 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 35 *Itsuki (and Nakano Quintuplets) lives in the floor 30 of an apartment.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 42 *Fuutarou's first impression on the girls : **Ichika: has eyes that seem to see through you **Yotsuba: simpleton **Miku: can't get a read on **Nino: self-righteous *The building has a helipad on the rooftop. *Itsuki, Nino, and Ichika wear a handbag, Yotsuba a sports bag, and Miku a Franzel. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 455Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 46 *Itsuki reveals that she and the other girls Fuutarou met today are Quintuplet sisters. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 48Chapter 1, page 49 *Fuutarou refers to the day he met the Nakano Quintuplets as a nightmare. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 52 Difference(s) Between Anime and Manga * Yotsuba's excellent eyesight is even more emphasized in the anime (episode 1) * Fuutarou was bumped by another student as he was walking over to a table in the cafeteria in the manga. (Chapter 1) Characters List of characters in order of their appearance : *Fuutarou Uesugi (first appearance) *The Bride (first appearance) *Itsuki Nakano (first appearance) *Raiha Uesugi (first appearance) *Ichika Nakano (first appearance) *Yotsuba Nakano (first appearance) *Miku Nakano (first appearance) *Nino Nakano (first appearance) Trivia * Fuutarou made a reference to Ninomiya Kinjirou, a prominent 19th-century Japanese agricultural leader, philosopher, moralist, and economist. * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets who shows & follows "First Come First Served" attitude. * Itsuki has a habit to place both of her hands in front of her body throughout the series, and first shown in this chapter. * Itsuki's running gag is about her gluttonous trait, which is emphasized several times on this chapter (various menu on her lunch, Fuutarou's insult, a second bread, and Nino's body fat remark). * The First **Itsuki is the first Nakano to be introduced.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 4 **Ichika is the first Nakano whose hand is held by Fuutarou (technically, he touches Itsuki first).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 24 **Yotsuba is the first Nakano who saw Fuutarou half-naked.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 27 **Itsuki is the first Nakano to get a "Kabedon" from Fuutarou.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1, page 41 * One of Author's trademark, a panel focusing on shoes (and feet, by extension), is first shown in this chapter. Most of the time, they signify various intents or emotions. See Negi's Shoe Panel **page 22: blocking path **page 26: taking off shoes **page 34: blocking path **page 37: exerting power * When Negi draws the Nakano Quintuplets together in one panel, the order of their "placement" differs from time to time. See Nakano Quintuplets Formation **page 46: Nino, Miku, Yotsuba, Itsuki, Ichika **page 48: Ichika, Yotsuba, Itsuki, Miku, Nino **page 52: Nino, Miku, Itsuki, Yotsuba, Ichika References